Nonmobile transmission of a signal between a radio and an antenna requires placement of an antenna on the outside of the building with a coaxial cable running from the antenna to the room in which the radio is located. This is true for citizen band radios (CB), FM radio or ham radio operation. It may be desirable to feed the signal between the antenna and several rooms having radio transmitter and receiver units. It may also be desirable to only temporarily connect the radio unit to the antenna and preferably the connection should be at the wall rather than on the radio unit. Accordingly, a wall type radio-antenna coupling unit is desirable.